What I Want
by TheTownNutCase
Summary: Italy wants to top, Germany agrees. But what consequences will this little change to things have? MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

**What I Want.**

**Summary:** Italy wants to top, Germany agrees. But what consequences will this little change to things have?

**Warnings**: MPreg. Badly written sex scenes. GerIta goodness.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>"Hey Doitsu?" Italy's voice was way too cheerful for this time of morning. It radiated sunshine and daises into the colourless morning fog.<p>

When he had gone to wake the Italian up, Germany had expected the smaller nation to be upset at having to be up before the sun was. He had envissioned the fight, the struggle, the tantrum and then the triumph of getting the younger of the Italian brothers out of bed.

He had not expected to find the normally lazy nation awake and awaiting him at the front door for their jog.

Italy was a strange man, but that's what Germany liked most about him, his originalness, the quirky way he did things. He would never know what goes on in his little head, but he really didn't want to.

Sighing and wiping the sweat from his forehead, he slowed from his run, stopping to answer.

Italy had kept pace with him all morning, and it was starting to slightly freak the taller nation out. The only time Italy would run this fast was when he was retreating, fleeing from the enemy with his tail between his legs and a white flag flapping behind him.

Germany muttered out a faint, 'Yes Italia?', as he caught his breath.

"Next time we have sex, can I top?" Blunt and straight to the point.

Germany looked over at Italy, suprised by the question. Head cocked to the side, lips tugging into one of the biggest smiles to ever grace his features, he was awaiting an answer to a question he had been wanting to ask for quite awhile, mulling it over and over in his head, waiting for enough courage to go on and ask his German lover.

Germany had expected Italy to want to stop because he was tired, or hungry or someother random ridiculous thing the eccentric nation always wanted to do in the middle of things...

But Italy wanted him to be bottom? Why would he want to top? Didn't he like being the bottom? Was there something wrong with the way Germany did things? The nation always seemed to like the way things were, why did he want to change it?

Though, thinking about the smaller nation being inside of him had Germany a little hot under the colour. He wasn't apposed to the idea, he infact would quite like to try it, but...

He had an unnerving feeling about it. He had never bottomed before, always the one to give never recieve. Did it hurt? Italy seemed to like it, but he always gave these small inclannations that it was painful or uncomfortable, but in the end he had always seemed to take pleasure out of it. Would he like it?

Taking a deep, calming breath and blowing it out through his mouth, he nodded. "Alright, sure." He couldn't really see much harm in doing this. Italy had balled up enough courage to ask, so why couldn't he do the same and go with it? Plus he could hardly say no to his little lover.

"I mean it would only ever be this once. I just wanna see how it is to... Did you just agree? Yay! I'm going to top Doitsu, I'm going to top." He continued singing about topping and pasta and celebrating, as he skipped back to Germany's house.

Suddenly Germany didn't know if this was such a good idea. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p><strong>So I know I shouldn't start more stories but this, this one I had to get out. It's kind of blocking up my <em>Who's That Chick?<em> enthusiasm, I have it all written out I just can't seem to want to type it up, and if I just get it out I'll hopefully be getting back on track with that one. **  
><strong>So what do you guys think? Did I make any mistakes?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**What I Want.**

**Summary:** Italy wants to top, Germany agrees. But what consequences will this little change to things have?

**Warnings**: MPreg. Badly written sex scenes. GerIta goodness.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>"You stupid tomato bastard, look what you did. How are you supposed to, oh fuck, nevermind." Antonio watched as Lovino stormed out of the kitchen and into the loungeroom,w here he plonked onto the lounge and kicked his feet up.<p>

Lovino had been acting strange for quite awhile and Antonio had had enough. He could normally put up with the eldest Italian nation, but today, he couldn't stand Lovino's attitude and he wanted to know what was wrong. So instead of just letting his little tomato calm down, he trudged after him and stood infront of the TV.

"Stupido, move out of the way." Antonio glared at the Italian and turned the TV off.

"What is wrong with you? I know you're normally grouchy, but this, lately this has been extreme. I can't even walk through the house without you telling me off for being too noisy. What the hell Lovino?" Antonio was mad, he hardly ever used Lovino's full name, opting for little cute names, like his little tomato or just Lovi, the only exception was for when he was angry, or they were engaged in certain other activities...

Lovino looked up at the Spaniard and his vision blurred, he didn't do anything, yet Antonio was yelling at him, why?

Antonio was shocked when Lovino's eyes started tearing up. _Why was he crying? What did I do? _He was even more startled when he jumped up and ran into their bedroom, slamming the door shut.

What was happening to the younger nation? Was there something wrong in Italy? Maybe there was, quickly Antonio grabbed his phone and dialed the number for the house the Italy brothers shared. Getting no answer Antonio became frantic. What was happening? Where was Feliciano? What if something bad really did happen and the brothers were in trouble?

Taking a deep breath and trying to calm down, Antonio paced around his little kitchen, trying to come up with a plan. Where would Feliciano be? Where would... Germany would know. Dialing the number he had for the German nations house, he hoped Ludwig would know what was happening.

"Ciao, Doitsu's house." That wasn't Germany's voice.

"Ger..man..y?"

"Ve~, It's Italy, not Germany silly. Who's this?" Antonio almost fell to the floor with relief. How had he frogotten Feliciano had pretty much moved in with the blonde nation?

"Feli, it's Antonio."

"Antonio, how are you? How's Romano? Why are you calling? Did Lovino kick you out again? Tell him to be nice. No, let me tell him to be nice. Pass the phone to him. Wait, I'll come over and tell him. I'll be there in 5 minutes. Bye..."

"No Feli, nothings wrong." But Antonio was just talking to the dial tone. Feliciano hadn't let him get a word in and now he was on his way over . The Italian brothers sure were a force to be reackoned with.

5 minutes later, the doorbell rang and Antonio opened it to Feliciano's smiling face.

"Hello Feliciano, you didn't have to come around." The smaller nation reached up to hug Spain.

"Ve~, I could tell something was wrong, you need to tell me, what the matter? Where's Lovi?" Feli looked around, trying to catch a glimpse of his brother.

Antonio sighed. "He's in our room, he stomped in there crying and hasn't come out yet. Feli, what's wrong with him? He's been acting so strange, and I'm afraid. What if he wants to break up? What if he doesn't love me anymore? I don't think I could handle that." Feli looked up at Spain to see he was almost crying. Feli knew how Antonio felt. He was going to help his brother and his lover anyway he could.

"Don't worry Spain, I'll help. I'll go talk to him and find out what's wrong. Why don't you go make some coffee?" Antonio nodded and headed into the kitchen to brew some coffee. Instantly recognising the dismissal.

* * *

><p>Feliciano sighed, what was wrong with his brother? He walked to the bedroom, knocked lightly on the door and opened it a crack, stuck his head through the opening and peered around.<p>

"Lovi, where are you? It's me Feli." Opening the door all the way, he sighed when he saw the lump that was his brother on the bed, hidden under the blankets.

"Lovi, what's wrong?" Feli walked over to his brother and sat down next to him, taking the blankets away from his face. "Tell me what's wrong fratello, why are you sad? Why are you crying?"

He wiped away the tear tracks on Lovi's face and started running his fingers through his twins hair.

Suddenly Lovino sat up and slapped Feli's hands away. "I'm not crying stupido. Does it look like I'm sad to you? Huh?"

Feliciano was shocked at his brothers outburst. His eyes started filling with tears. Why was his brother so mean to him? What had he ever done to Lovino, to make him treat Feli like this? He was only trying to help.

Lovi catching sight of his brothers tears, felt horrible. Why was he always so mean to his brother? He was one of the only poeple to put up with all his crap, yet he treated Feli like this. His vision started to blur again and he reached out for his baby brother.

"I'm sorry Feli, so sorry, please don't cry, I don't like it when you cry." Lovi rocked slightly back and forth, calming both him and his brother. When they had both stopped crying, Lovino flattened down Feliciano's hair, kissed the top of his head and wiped at his eyes.

Feli was so confused, Lovino had never shown this much affection toward him. Now he knew something was absolutely wrong. But what?

"Lovi?" He stared out in a small voice. Lovi just hummed in reply. "What's wrong? Why are you acting like this? Antonio called me because he was really worried and now I see why. Tell me fratello, what's wrong?"

Lovino sighed, he knew he couldn't keep it a secret, he knew he would have to tell everyone sooner or later and his moodswings were not helping.

"Uh Feli, what I'm about to tell you, you can't repeat to anyone. Not even your potato loving bastard. Understand?" Lovino fixed Feli with a hard stare, trying to convey with his eyes how important it was to not tell anyone what he was going to hear, and if he breathed a word to anyone else, Lovi would kill him. Feli nodded, understanding he could die if he let his tongue slip. "Ve~. Si, fratello I will not tell anyone, not even Ludwig. I promise."

Lovi sighed, he hoped his brother could keep his promise. "Well, okay Feli, I went to our doctor about a month ago, you know the one with the eye?" Feli nodded " Yeah, I went to her because I had been feeling really sick and she asked me if there was anything going on at home, when I sad Italy was fine, coping just like the rest of the world, she ran some tests to see if I had some wierd sickness only nations get. I can't remember the name of it." Feliciano's eyes were wide, what was wrong with his brother? Did he have this sickness? What was it? Was he going to fade away and die?

Lovino catching onto the thoughts in Feli's head, soothed his fears. "I don't have this sickness Feli, it's okay." Feli visably calmed down. But was his brother still going to die? What was wrong with him? What would he do without his twin? He could hardly run half a counrty, how was he suppsoed to run Lovino's half aswell?

Lovino saw he hadn't really quelled his brothers fears and cursed to himself. Of course Feli would assume the worst until he was told the actual cause. "No, no Feli, please listen, I'm not going to die, nothings going to happen to me, well nothing bad. As I was saying, the doctor had this thoughtful look on her face and she took some blood and ran some more tests and when she came back she had the biggest smile on her face, and she told me, she said that..." Lovi was having a hard time talking around the lump in his throat. "She told me that I was pregnant."

Feli just stared at his brother. Lovino was... Pregnant? Lovino, his brother, his twin, a man, was pregnant? But that meant Feli would have a niece or nephew to look after, he loved children. Feli was excited, he was going to be an uncle. There was going to be a little Lovino running around, with that thought, his eyes went wide, another Lovino, oh no, the world couldn't handle that. He hoped they were going to be like Antonio. "How far along are you?"

Lovi was startled by the question. Wasn't Feli supposed to be freaked out or something? His suprise must have shown on his face because Feli chuckled. "Did you think I wasn't going to love you anymore. This is exciting. When are you going to tell Antonio? When can I tell Doitsu? Do you think I could get pregnant? How is it going to come out? Eww... What, how..."

Feliciano was cut off by Lovino digging his fingers into Feli's shoulders. "You can't tell anyone understand? I don't know anything about it. You probably could get pregnant, so be careful, okay? And I'm not even four months along yet. I just had to wait till the second trimester, because in the first, the chance that I'll have a miscarriage is at it's highest, but being a man, well, we were going to wait a little longer. I was going to tell Antonio, but trying to bring it up with him, it's so hard."

Feli put his arms around his brother and was delighted when Lovi returned the hug. "It's okay Lovi, we'll get through this. We'll figure something out. I'll be here everystep of the way, understand?"

* * *

><p><strong>So Thank You to everyone who replied to my question. I've decided to use both. <strong>  
><strong>Whoo! Second chapter is up. <strong>  
><strong>kirin-saga - As you can see, I've decided to get Romano pregnant. But some other people might have already gotten pregnant and not told anyone.<strong>  
><strong>A pregnant Romano would be so cute, well at least I think so. But yeah, this is how Feli learns male nations can get pregnant. Probably set two days after the first chapter.<strong>  
><strong>What do you think?<strong>


End file.
